wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Stara Ziemia/II/III
Była godzina południowa, kiedy samolot Jacka, wracającego od lorda Tedwena, opadł na platformą dachową domu jego w Warszawie. Jacek wyskoczył szybko z siedzenia i zadzwoniwszy na mechanika, aby się zajął maszyną, zbiegł po schodach na dół. Ogarniał go dziwny niepokój, którego sobie nie umiał wytłumaczyć: pilno mu było do pracowni — miał wrażenie, jakby się tam stało coś pod jego nieobecność... Myśl ta dręcząca naszła go w pewnym momencie podczas drogi, gdy wysoko ponad ziemią na powietrzu zawieszony na próżno jeszcze śledził okiem we wschodnich krańcach widnokręgu miasta rodzinnego. — Od tej chwili pędził też z zawrotną szybkością, największą, na jaką stać było lotny jego pojazd. Warczenie śruby, rozdzierającej oszalałymi śmigłami powietrze, łączyło się ze świstem wichru nieustannym; Jacek musiał założyć maskę na usta, aby umożliwić sobie w tym pędzie niesłychanym oddychanie... Krew biła mu w skroniach, pulsa bolały po prostu od tętna przyspieszonego. Doznał pewnej ulgi, gdy zobaczył, że dom jego stoi na dawnym miejscu niewzruszony. W wielkim, azbestowymi dywanami o świetnych barwach zasłanym przedsionku tuż u drzwi pracowni spotkał służącego, który na łoskot opadającego samolotu z dalszych wybiegł pokoi. — Co słychać? — Nic nowego, ekscelencjo. Czekamy waszego przybycia. Jacek pomacał się po kieszeni, gdzie klucz miał od drzwi swojej pracowni. — Nikt o mnie nie pytał? — Nie. W ciągu tych dwóch dni nie było nikogo. — A przybysze z Księżyca? Służący uśmiechnął się. — Mają się dobrze. Tylko ten rozczochrany... Urwał. — Co takiego? — Ekscelencja kazał zadowalać wszystkie ich życzenia. Ten rozczochrany wydaje ciągle rozkazy. Podołać im nie można. Mówi przy tym dziwnym językiem, który doprawdy mało polszczyzny ma w sobie, i gniewa się, że go nie rozumiemy. Jacek skinieniem dłoni oddalił lokaja i odkładając na później przywitanie z karłami, włożył klucz do tajemnego zamka. Kilka naciśnień i obrotów i drzwi rozsunęły się nagle na obie strony, ciemną czeluść otwierając za sobą. Metalowe zasłony na oknach były pospuszczane; Jacek wyszukał dłonią guzik w uszaku drzwi i włożywszy w otwór poniżej mały kluczyk, nacisnął. Fala światła wpadła przez naraz odsłonięte okna, ćmiąc mu źrenice. Raźnym krokiem przeszedł pierwszy okrągły gabinet, w którym zazwyczaj przy biurku pracował, i otworzywszy jeszcze jedne metalowe drzwi w ścianie ukryte, szyją wąskiego korytarza udał się do laboratorium swego prywatnego, które tym jednym przejściem tylko przez gabinet jego ze światem się łączyło. Stanąwszy na progu drzwi, wydał mimo woli lekki okrzyk. Nad przyrządem, w którym zamkniona była straszliwa tajemnica jego wynalazku, siedział nieruchomo człowiek jakiś pochylony... Jacek jednym skokiem był przy nim. Człowiek powstał zwolna i odwrócił się. — Nyanatiloka! Patrzył przez jedną sekundę w twarz buddyście, a potem nie pytając nawet, jak się tu dostał przez zamknięte żelazem drzwi i okna, schylił głowę nad przyrządem... Jeden z drutów, przewodzących prąd elektryczny, był przecięty. Jacek spojrzał na wskazówkę zegara, natężenie prądu notującego — i zmartwiał! Drut został przerwany właśnie w tej chwili, kiedy prąd, z niewytłumaczonej przyczyny ponad miarę wzmożony, dochodził tego natężenia, że przyrząd mógł samorzutnie wybuchnąć... Jeszcze jedna cząstka sekundy, a nie tylko dom jego, lecz miasto całe byłoby się zamieniło w kupę gruzów na porytej ziemi. — Już nie ma niebezpieczeństwa — rzekł Hindus, uśmiechając się. — Prąd jest przerwany. — Ty to zrobiłeś? Nyanatiloka nie odpowiadał. Ujął Jacka za rękę i zwolna poprowadził do gabinetu z powrotem. Uczony dał się wieść jak dziecko, myśleć prawie niezdolny. Chaos jakiś w głowie mu kotłował; bał się po prostu pytać Trójświatowiednego, co się stało, tak mu się to wydawało nieprawdopodobnym i wywracającym wszelki porządek ludzkiego myślenia. Po jakimś czasie dopiero, kiedy siedział już w wygodnym fotelu przed swoim biurkiem, ocknął się z oszołomienia i począł patrzyć na Nyanatilokę jakby ze snu zbudzony szeroko rozwartymi oczyma. Miał ochotę wyciągnąć rękę i dotknąć jego burnusa dla przekonania się, że ten człowiek stoi przed nim rzeczywiście, ale jakiś wstyd go powstrzymał... Nie wiadomo, czy Nyanatiloka zaczątek ruchu jego zauważył, czy przeczuł myśl... — Czy sądzisz — ozwał się — że zmysł dotyku jest pewniejszy od zmysłu wzroku? Przecież mnie widzisz: oczyma. — Skąd się tu wziąłeś? — Nie wiem — odparł Hindus zupełnie szczerze. — Jak to nie wiesz? Przecież to niepojęte! W chwili, kiedym zamykał pracownię przed dwoma dniami, wiem na pewno, że nikogo w niej nie było ... — Wczoraj jeszcze byłem na wyspie Cejlonie w towarzystwie mych braci.. — Nyanatiloko! miej litość nade mną! Mów prawdę! — Prawdę mówię. Dziś — przed godziną czy może przed dwiema, modląc się, uczułem nagle, że w pracowni twojej dzieje się coś strasznego. Mimo największego wysiłku nie zdołałem zrozumieć, co to jest, nie mogłem więc powstrzymać katastrofy z odległości, a czułem, że nie ma chwili do stracenia. Jackowi kroplisty pot wystąpił na czoło. — Mów, mów dalej! — Niewiele jest już do powiedzenia. Zamknąłem wszystkie zmysły, aby mi pozór świata zewnętrznego nie przeszkadzał, i zapragnąłem znaleźć się tutaj. Gdym oczy otworzył, zobaczyłem drut przyrządu twego przed sobą — przeciąłem go. — Gdybyś się był zawahał przez jednę ćwiartkę sekundy, byłbyś pod wpływem wybuchu wraz z domem całym zamienił się w jedno nic po prostu. Nyanatiloka uśmiechał się, patrząc mu w oczy. — Nie wierzysz? — rzucił Jacek. — Czy wybuch maszyny twojej zdolny jest zamienić w nic to jedno, co naprawdę jest, ducha? Jacek zamilkł. Białymi dłońmi przetarł czoło kilkakrotnie i powstawszy, zaczął chodzić po pokoju. Po -chwili dopiero odezwał się: — Nie mogę dziś mówić z tobą. Zbyt wielki chaos czuję w głowie i jestem po prostu myśleniem znużony... Dziwną rozmowę już miałem wczoraj wieczorem, która mi jeszcze z myśli nie wyszumiała. Urwał i przystanął — a potem naraz zwrócił się żywo ku Nyanatiloce. — Słuchaj! mów mi, co jest duch! Ciągle, ciągle słyszę to słowo... Wiem wiele, a o tym jednym nie mam pojęcia, chociaż to jest najbliższe, choć to jest mną! I nikt. o tym nie wie, nikt o tym nigdy nie wiedział! Czyż naprawdę zawsze tylko wierzyć w to trzeba, co jest w człowieku głębią najistotniejszą? — Wierzyć — to mało — szepnął Nyanatiloka, patrząc przed siebie szeroko rozwartymi oczyma. — Trzeba wiedzieć koniecznie. — A ty wiesz? — Wiem. — Skąd? jak? — Bo chcę. Jacek wzruszył ramionami z wyrazem zawodu w twarzy. — W błędne koło wchodzimy. Tak różny jest sposób myślenia mój a twój, że snadź nigdy nie dojdziemy do porozumienia. Czyż wiedza może być od woli zawisła. — Tak. Jest od woli zawisła. Zaległo na chwilę milczenie. Jacek usiadł znów i wsparł głowę na dłoniach. — Dziwnie mi prawisz. Trudno mi uznać wyniki twego, tak niepojętego dla mnie rozumowania. A jednak pociąga mnie to wszystko, ta wiedza twoja spokojna i pewna, na akcie woli oparta. Mówże mi, czym jest ten duch dla ciebie? — Duch jest tym, co jest. Wszystko się stało przez niego, a bez niego nic się nie stało, co się stało. Jackowi zamajaczyła w oczach ogromna siwa głowa lorda Tedwena, nad księgą Ewangelii św. Jana schylona. — Więc i ty, i ty to samo... — szepnął. Nyanatiloka zdawał się nie słyszeć. — Świat powstał z ducha — prawił dalej — duch jest światłością życia i prawdą jego jedyną, a co naokół niego, to pozór jedynie zeń wysnuty i na razie przemijający. Duch stał się ciałem... — A jeśli zamrze wraz z ciałem? — wtrącił Jacek mimo woli. Wschodni mędrzec uśmiechnął się. — Jestżeś zdolny bodaj na chwilę tak przewrotną rzecz przypuścić? — Nie wiem nic. Przed tobą przyznaję się otwarcie do tego, że nie wiem. Są ludzie, co twierdzą, że tak zwane ciało, bez względu na to, czym ono jest, nie zaczątkiem, ale ostatnią fazą jest ducha, który się weń ścina, aby się nareszcie uwolnić od prężności własnej i zginąć z nim razem. — Nie ginie duch. Nie może zginąć to, co naprawdę jest. — Więc jaki jego los po śmierci ciała? po stracie tych zmysłów, którymi widzi, czuje, słyszy, po stracie mózgu, za pomocą którego myślał? Nyanatiloka nie spuszczał oka z mówiącego. — Wolny wtedy jest. — I co? — Jest. Jedyną prawdę czerpie wtedy ze siebie, zamiast ulegać z winy zmysłów tak często innych duchów prawdzie lub śnieniu. — Nie rozumiem. — I rozumieć nie potrzeba, jeno wiedzieć. Co robisz, gdy zamkniesz zmysły? — Śnię. — I duch, ostawszy sam, śni, jeno że sen ten jest wówczas dla niego rzeczywistością niewątpliwą i jedyną, bo nic mu się z zewnątrz nie przeciwstawia. Skąd przypuszczasz, że to życie, w którym jesteśmy obaj obecnie, inną ma podstawę? że jest czymś... mniej niż ducha pomyśleniem — boć to przecie najwyższe! Może w życiu jakimś innym, gdyśmy się innego choć również z woli wysnutego pozoru ciała zbywali, myśl nasza ostatnia zawiązkiem tego życia się stała, co trwa... — Tak, przypuśćmy. Ale dlaczegóż myślimy wszyscy to samo i podobną rzeczywistość duchem dla siebie tworzymy, bo przecie widzę to samo ja, co i ty? — Bo duch w zasadzie jest jeden i przez przemiany różne do ostatecznej dąży jedności, która snadź była kiedyś na początku, choć nie wiem, czy ten początek można brać w czasowym znaczeniu. — A to życie przyszłe? — Wiem, że będzie, dopóki się ze złud ostatnich, z obłędów woli, różności żądnej, nie wyzwolimy — lecz nie wiem, jakie. Może myślą swą ostatnią przed zmysłów zatraceniem to nowe życie dla siebie stworzymy i każdy będzie miał w nim to na razie, w co wierzył, czego pragnął, spodziewał się lub czego się właśnie obawiał... Pomyśl, jaka rzecz piękna i straszliwa zarazem: móc stworzyć życie nowe z ostatniej myśli swojej, rozwijać ją, wypełniać, urzeczywistniać! — I jak trzeba pilnować tej myśli ostatniej, aby nie była podłym strachem lub męką, bo w jakimż piekle nieodwołalnym wtedy człowiek się pogrąża —! — A wyzwolenie? — Nie pragnąc niczego! Święte i wielkie słowo, aż nazbyt często i świętokradzko nadużywane, byt wszechogarniający, niezmienny, pełny, istotny — bogostan ostateczny, pierścienia przemian zaniknięcie: Nirwana. Bóg jest otchłanią, otchłań jest Bogiem, i my do Boga wrócimy! Jacek po chwili zamyślenia powstał i otrząsnął się. — Niepotrzebnie mówię z tobą dzisiaj o tych rzeczach — rzekł. — Myślenie nuży mnie teraz i do ostatnich granic wyczerpuje. Mam wrażenie, żem stracił chwilowo zdolność sądzenia — słowa twoje w dziwny stan mnie wprowadzają. Nie mów, nie mów mi więcej. Boję się! Gdzie indziej muszę myśl teraz zwrócić... a głowę mam oszołomioną, niemocną... Tarł czoło rękami. Hindus powstał. — Pójdę — rzekł. — Odwiedzę cię kiedy indziej. Jacek zaprzeczył żywo. — Nie, nie! Pozostań. Wiele jest rzeczy, co do których właśnie chciałem ciebie spytać o radę... Tylko teraz rausze nieco ochłonąć. Dotknął ręką dzwonka, wzywając służącego. — Trzeba się przede wszystkim posilić — rzekł z wymuszonym, uśmiechem. Służący właśnie wchodził. Jacek zatrzymał go we drzwiach skinieniem dłoni. — Przygotuj nam śniadanie — i poproś posłów z Księżyca, żeby tu do mnie przyszli... Po odejściu lokaja Nyanatiloka podniósł oczy na Jacka. — Jak zamyślasz postąpić wobec tych wieści o przyjacielu twoim, Marku? Jacek tak już był przyzwyczajony, że ten niepojęty człowiek myśli jego czyta, nim w słowach się pojawią, iż nie zdziwił się nawet, skąd może wiedzieć o wydarzeniach ostatnich tygodni. Wzruszył tylko ramionami i rozłożył ręce szeroko. — Nie wiem jeszcze. Podejrzani mi są ci karzełkowie. Zdaje mi się, że trzeba będzie nowy wóz zbudować i jechać na Księżyc... Błysnęła mu jakaś myśl. Urwał i spojrzał na Nyanatilokę. — Słuchaj, przecież ty byś mi mógł powiedzieć, co się z Markiem dzieje... "Bikhu" potrząsnął głową przecząco. — Nie wiem. Mówiłem ci już raz, bracie, że wola ludzka nie posiada granic w swoim działaniu, ale wiedza jest ograniczona i świadomość nie wszędzie dotrzeć zdoła. Zasady poznaje najgłębsze, lecz wiele szczegółów jest przed nią zakrytych, bo z obcych wynikają źródeł. — A jednak wiesz zazwyczaj, co ja myślę. — Gdy mówisz do mnie myślami, wiem. Uderzasz mimo woli myślami ducha mojego. Położył dłoń na jego ramieniu. — Dajmy temu jednak pokój w tej chwili. Sam mówiłeś, że jesteś znużony... Jacek uczuł, że nagle pod wzrokiem buddysty myśli poczynają mu się mieszać i coś, jakby dziwnie słodka, obezwładniająca mgła całą istotę jego ogarnia... Błysnęło mu jeszcze w świadomości, że on go wolą swoją usypia; szarpnął się buntem wewnętrznym, chciał krzyczeć, uciekać i naraz cień go ogarnął, nieprzemożny, gasząc świadomość jego do małej, maleńkiej iskry, tlejącej tym jednym tylko uczuciem, że w cieniu istnieje... Stracił zupełnie poczucie czasu i miejsca, w którym się znajduje. Stan ten mógł trwać zarówno sekundę, jak tysiącolecie... Nie pragnął niczego, o niczym niewiedział, nie czuł nic z zewnątrz siebie. Powoli, powoli jakiś dźwięk, jakaś mgła, zrazu tak. gęsta i szara, że od ciemności różniąca się zaledwie, potem coraz jaśniejsza, srebrna, w tuman obrzasku nieokreślonego się rozwiewająca. Dziecięca, bezinteresowna, prawie nieosobistą ciekawość zaczęła się w nim budzić. Coś mu błysło przed oczyma — niby zarysy krajobrazu dziwnego: zielone pola, nisko zawieszonym słońcem oświetlone... Po jakimś czasie zauważył, że nie umiejąc zgoła określić miejsca w przestrzeni, kędy sam się znajduje, widzi jednak dokładnie kotlinę obszerną, zasianą stawkami okrągłymi o dziwnej, nieznanej u brzegów roślinności. Kotlina zamknięta była ze wszech stron niby pierścieniem olbrzymimi górami o śnieżnej, poszarpanej pile szczytów. Począł się zastanawiać, gdzie jest i co tutaj robi? Męczyło go to, że chłonąc najwyraźniej wrażenia wzrokiem, nie może dostrzec ani poczuć siebie samego, własnego ciała, jak gdyby był czymś nieważkim i nieuchwytnym zgoła. Myślał właśnie o tym, gdy naraz poznał, że i przez słuch mimo swą niematerialność może odbierać z zewnątrz wrażenia. Dźwięk go jakiś uderzył, coś jakby zamęt bitwy: strzały, jęki, okrzyki. Teraz dopiero spostrzegł, że w pośrodku ogromnej kotliny na turni wysokiej wznosi się miasto. Naokoło walka wrzała rzeczywiście. Garstka ludzi szła przebojem przez napadające ją zewsząd, z powietrza i z ziemi, chmary niby ptactwa, niby płazów skrzydlatych... Potwory czterookie na szeroko rozpiętych błonach unosiły się całym stadem, rażąc z góry pociskami odstrzeliwających się ludzi... Zdało się naraz Jackowi, że głos znajomy posłyszał. Nagłym wysiłkiem woli rzucił świadomość swoją w tamtą stronę. — Marek! Tak, zobaczył go całkiem dokładnie, jak biegł na czele szeregów — dziwnie olbrzymi przed skarlałymi towarzyszami. Jakąś broń o kształcie jatagana długiego miał w ręku i wskazywał nią na mury miasta, czerwone od ostatnich słonecznych promieni... Chciał krzyknąć, chciał nań zawołać. Szum, zamęt, łoskot jak gdyby walącego się świata — błyskawica czarna, wszystko na jeden moment pochłaniająca. Otworzył oczy. Przed nim, po drugiej stronie biurka w jego gabinecie siedział Nyanatiloka z brodą na dłoniach opartą i wpatrywał się weń uporczywie. — Spałem? — Tak, bracie. Zasnąłeś na chwilę. Cóż widziałeś? Jacek naraz zrozumiał. — Byłem na Księżycu?! — Chciałem, abyś był. Nie wiem, czy mi się udało. Nie jesteś martwym przedmiotem, lecz świadomym duchem, jako i ja. Duch duchowi nigdy bezwzględnie nie podlega, lecz walkę z nim toczy... — Tak jest. Byłem na Księżycu. Widziałem Marka. Miasto tam jakieś na dziwnych potworach zdobywa. Jest może królem istotnie. Ale mało wiem, mało! Zbyt rychło się obudziłem. Czy nie mogłeś mnie dłużej w tym stanie utrzymać? — Nie zdołałem. Zwłaszcza że musiałem baczyć, byś nie zaprzestał myśleć po swojemu, swoimi patrzeć oczyma, a nie przez moje. Jacek chciał coś odpowiedzieć, ale w tej chwili drzwi się otworzyły: służący oznajmił przybycie wezwanych karlików. Weszli obaj, poglądając nieufnie na Nyanatilokę. Roda zląkł się nawet niepomiernie, gdyż strój Hindusa, prosty burnus biały, przypomniał mu jakoś Hafida, który w klatce ich woził. — Jacek nie dał mu ochłonąć. Otrzeźwiony już ze snu zupełnie, żywym krokiem ku księżyczanom postąpił i zapytał wręcz: — Dlaczego mówiliście nieprawdę, że Marek panuje spokojnie nad ludem księżycowym, gdy on właśnie w tej chwili walczy z potworami we wnętrzu wielkiego pierściennego łańcucha gór — ? Roda pobladł i zaczął się trząść na całym ciele. — Panie najdostojniejszy! wojnę on toczy rzeczywiście... Przerwał. Przyszło mu na myśl, że przecież Jacek żadnym sposobem wiedzieć nie może, co się tam na Księżycu dzieje, więc nie ma zgoła powodu, aby go o istotnym stanie rzeczy powiadamiać. Odął wargi mięsiste i głowę hardo w tył rzucił. — Boleśnie mi jednak, panie — kończył niby zdanie rozpoczęte — że z lekkim sercem kłam mi zadajesz. Do obowiązków i zwykłych zajęć króla należy wojna; cóż więc dziwnego, gdyby się Marek obecnie rzeczywiście na wyprawie znajdował, o czym zresztą ani ty, ani my w tej chwili wiedzieć nie możemy. Jacek patrzył przez jakiś czas na karzełków w milczeniu, wreszcie odezwał się: — Chciałem wam powiedzieć, że postanowiłem w nowym wozie udać się na Księżyc za moim przyjacielem. Czy zechcecie mi towarzyszyć? Chwilowa pewność siebie włochatego »mędrca« znikła w jednym momencie. Nogi poczęły znów pod nim drżeć, wybełkotał jakieś słowa niezrozumiałe... Ach! tak, na Księżyc! powrócić na Księżyc, znaleźć się znowu w mieście przy Ciepłych Stawach, wśród uczniów swoich w pośrodku uwielbiających go członków Bractwa Prawdy! To było tęsknotą jego od pierwszej chwili, kiedy nogę na Ziemi postawił — ale ciarki go przechodziły na samą myśl, że mógłby się znaleźć na Księżycu w towarzystwie Jacka i może jeszcze innych jakich ludzi, którzy rychło by poznali wszystkie jego kłamstwa i podstępy... Nie wiedział, co robić, jaką dać odpowiedź, gdy naraz spostrzegł, że Mataret, stojący dotąd za nim, wysuwa się naprzód. Straszne przeczucie czegoś niedobrego ścisnęło go za gardło — chciał jeszcze dać ręką znak towarzyszowi, powstrzymać go, ale już było za późno. — Panie — rzekł Mataret poważnie, głowę na Jacka . podnosząc — zdaje się, że już czas, abyśmy prawdę wyznali... — Milcz, milcz! — zakrzyknął Roda rozpaczliwie. Mataret nie zważał nań zgoła. Śmiało patrzył w oczy Jackowi i mówił: — Marek nie wysłał nas wcale tutaj. Myśmy sami podstępem wóz jego opanowali i nie chcąc prawie tego, przybyli na Ziemię. Jacek pobladł gwałtownie. — A Marek! Marek... czy żyje? — Walczy z szernami, jak sam, nie wiem skąd, domyśliłeś się, panie, przed chwilą. I zaczął opowiadać, jak po przybyciu Marka, którego lud księżycowy od razu zapowiedzianym przez proroków Zwycięzcą okrzyknął, oni za oszusta go uważając, walkę z przewagą jego rozpoczęli i jak gromadzili nie uznających go towarzyszy około siebie. Mówił o walkach z potwornymi pierwobylcami, szernami, toczonych, o klęskach i zwycięstwach, i o tym wreszcie, że oni wozem zawładnęli raczej z myślą sprowadzenia pomocy z tamtej, niedostępnej strony Księżyca, skąd, jak sądzili, Marek pochodził, niźli w zamiarze uniemożliwienia mu powrotu do ojczyzny. Nie wspomniał tylko, że jego to był zamiar wyłącznie, a nie Rody, chcącego jedynie pognębić znienawidzonego przybysza. — Spadliśmy niespodziewanie na Ziemię — kończył — a co dalej było, wie pan zarówno dobrze, jak i my sami. Kłamaliśmy w strachu, aby się tutaj na nas nie mszczono; byliśmy słabi wobec was, bezradni i osamotnieni. Teraz zna pan już całą prawdę. Niechaj pan uczyni, co pan uważa za stosowne, jeśli pan jednak ma istotnie zamiar udać się na Księżyc, to niech to pan robi spiesznie, bo Marek może naprawdę potrzebować pomocy. W milczeniu wysłuchał Jacek długiego opowiadania. Brwi z wolna ściągały mu się ponad oczyma, aż sparły się w łuk twardy i nieruchomy. Wargi zacisnął, oczy wytężył przed siebie... — Pojedziecie ze mną na Księżyc — rzekł naraz, do karłów się zwracając. Mataret przyświadczył ruchem głowy. — Tak, panie, pojedziemy. Roda pochylił się również na znak zgody, ale w duszy zaprzysiągł sobie, że wszystkich środków raczej użyje, niźli zgodzi się dobrowolnie na tę drogę, podczas której byłby najzupełniej w mocy człowieka, mogącego się mścić na nim. Niedługi pobyt na Ziemi wystarczył mu już, aby zrozumiał, że tutaj chroni go bądź co bądź prawo równe dla wszystkich i żadna krzywda stać mu się nie może, dopóki mu winy ktoś nie dowiedzie, ale tam — lecieć samotrzeć przez otchłań wszechświata z przyjacielem wroga swojego!... W głowie Jacka tymczasem myśli wartkim prądem płynęły. Obejrzał się pomimowolnie na Nyanatilokę, ale ten znikł kędyś, cicho z pokoju się wysunąwszy, więc nie mając mówić do kogo, ujął skroń w obie ręce i zadumał się głęboko nad losem przyjaciela, nad zamierzbną podróżą, nad tym, co tutaj zostawia i tam co zastać może. Wir, który się tutaj zerwie lada chwila! Nie chciał w nim brać czynnego udziału, a jednak dziwne ogarniało go uczucie, że zejdzie stąd, ulatując w przestrzeń jakby w ucieczce przed walką, przed grozić mogącym niebezpieczeństwem, przed ostatecznym zmaganiem się sił... A jeśli tu będzie potrzebny? jeśli tu czyn ostatni, straszny, który dla siebie samego zachowuje, nie chcąc broni w obce dać ręce, spełnić wypadnie, a jego tu nie będzie, aby rzucić grom —? — Cóż mnie to wszystko obchodzi? — szepnął z cicha do siebie. — Odejdę. Niechaj się dzieje, co chce. Tam przyjaciel jedyny mnie woła... Powstał właśnie, kiedy na progu zjawił się znów służący z listem na tacy. — Od pani Azy — rzekł, kładąc na stole kopertę. Jacek rozerwał ją szybko i przebiegał pismo oczyma, zapominając o obecności karłów księżycowych, którzy z zajęciem śledzili zmianę na jego twarzy... Usiadł z wolna w krześle i ćwiartkę papieru zapisaną przed sobą położył. Aza donosiła mu, że przyjeżdża wkrótce do Warszawy na czas dłuższy, odpocząć po występach i tryumfach... "Chcę, abyś był wtedy w domu, mój przyjacielu — pisała, o przelotnym, dawnym nieporozumieniu snadź. już zapomniawszy — gdyż pragnę o wielu rzeczach z tobą pomówić i czas wyłącznie w twoim spędzić towarzystwie... Może się niejedno zmieni w moim życiu — ty pierwszy będziesz o tym wiedział..." — Mam jeszcze czas — rzekł do siebie po chwili, prawie głośno — nim wóz mi zbudują, a potem... Urwał i dawszy ręką znak służącemu, aby się wraz z karłami oddalił, podszedł ku oknu i wsparł o szybę czoło zamyślone i smutne. Category:Stara Ziemia